


How to save a world

by SkySword



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: AU, Divorce, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no question that Harry's trip to the Department of Mysteries would end in disaster, but he'd never thought it would lead him and Sirius falling through a magical curtain into a world of bizarre creatures. As the pair settles into this new "Pokemon" world, they gain the chance to love they'd never had back home. Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to save a world

Chapter One: Another side, Another Story 

It was like an old black and white film, playing openly in front of the masses as if it was on display, untouched and untainted by human hands. The air of mockery that came from it as Harry stared with his pair of emerald pools. Unable to look away in a mix of horror and shock, as Sirius tried to reach out with his left hand as if he was attempting to grab onto Harry only for the inevitability to occur as the man, the one he had come to consider as a father, slipped through the veil without a moment's notice or sound. 

The blaring of the chaos that surrounded him seemed to have cease if only due to the psychological trauma that he had just witnessed and the running emotions that jolted within his body like train, he didn't even think or even consider the current lack of awareness to be deadly or even mildly important, as Harry's mind seemed to have drifted away and his thoughts suppressed. Only his body seemed to have any sense of function for his legs moved forward in a dash pushing himself towards the veil not even bothering to acknowledge the screams and stares that he was receiving from friend and foe alike.

The only thing that Harry could even think about was Sirius, tears raced down from his eyes as the harsh wind seemed to have kissed his cheeks, then as he felt the curtains of the veil skim his shoulders, darkness seemed to wrap around his body within an instant. 

Harry blinked slowly as he felt the lightness of his body. He was starting to descend within the veil drifting farther and farther away from the curtain that seemed to have sealed just as he had gone through. His heart twisted in pain at the thought of being unable to return home as he began to think about Ron and Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville along with the other Order members plus those from the DA. He had left it all behind to chase after Sirius, and while it had been a rather foolish decision he wasn't sure if he truly had any regrets about passing through the veil. Too much had happened during the course of the year and everything seemed to have finally gotten to him once Sirius had gone through the veil, it felt like nothing else actually mattered anymore. 

Now he was starting to feel rather stupid. Harry cursed himself as he felt the darkness of the veil starting to vibrate and shift in an eerie sort of way, it reminded him of the horror movies he had seen the Dursley’s watch during the summer, when he was doing chores or attempting to finish up his homework late at night. It was kinda ironic, really, the Dursley’s wanted him gone this year and that's exactly what they got. They would never see him darken their doorstep another summer ever again. He supposed that was some form of comfort for him not seeing the Dursley’s ever again, as the coldness of the dark began send shivers down his spine while he moved through it trying to locate his lost Godfather through the darkness. It had occurred to him of the possibility of Sirius still being alive within the veil could be nil, but he wouldn't give up hope. Not here, not now! 

Even if Sirius had died at least Harry would be joining him soon. That was solace enough. 

His eyes felt so, very heavy and his energy being drained the longer he hovered within the darkness of the veil as the dark ribbons began to approach every so slowly. A sad smile slide upon his face as Harry blinked rather tiredly watching the darkness quietly, patiently for the end to come. 

"Heh." Harry murmured with a click of his tongue allowing his muscles to start relax and loosen. It felt rather pointless at this point to continue to avoid the inevitable and struggle against his fate no matter how much he desired it, yet, a part of him had come to accept this as the end of the line, the great conclusion to his life. He shivered slightly as he felt the coldness starting to brush against his skin like a fan, while make it's way up towards at his body and started to speed as he felt the coldness cover his exposed skin. 

Was this what death was like? How odd. He always suspected it to be long and painful, being forced to suffer agonizing period of time as death would tease and prolong the end, mockingly. Instead it was almost.... relaxing, in a weird twisted way. He couldn't really explain it properly, even if he wanted. Harry struggled in order to keep his eyes open fighting against the coldness and the need to sleep, he didn't want to die not just yet. He wanted to at least be able to see Sirius one last time before accepting the end, the veil could at least give him that.

Then.... then he would allow death to take him. It was only fair, in Harry's opinion. He didn't want to die, but he accepted it nonetheless. Harry briefly wondered if it was cowardly to feel this way, he wasn't sure for he had never experienced anything what he was feeling at the moment, granted he had been in many dangerous situations where he could have nearly died but nothing on this level. The only comfort he had gained was that from the darkness, still vibrating and shifting out of place. 

'Why.....?' Harry thought tiredly blinkingly slowly as he moved his eyes in an attempt to locate Sirius within the shrouding darkness, he'd find him. He refused to give up on finding the man he had come to consider as a father, and not even death was going to stop him from doing so. Little by little, he felt his strength slowly start to return as Harry started to rotate his body to the other side and focus on the deepening darkness of the veil. Narrowing his eyes Harry used his legs to push himself forward deeper inside. Was it stupid? Probably. Did he have a choice? Not, really. Besides, nothing could happen unless he went ahead and explored. A part of him wondered what Hermione would think of everything in the veil... or lack there, of. 

Either interesting or dull most likely. Harry snickered at that thought as some of his energy returned. Still floating through the veil his eyes observed and looked around trying to find any hint of Sirius being inside or at least being near him! 

Harry breathed heavily as he gathered up his strength. "SIRIUS!" 

The sounds of his voice echoed through the veil as he watched the darkness shaking from the volume, making Harry blinked in surprise yet ignored it. He had much more important things to worry about, filing away the shaking darkness in the back of his mind Harry had continued forward whipping his head around rapidly. 

Something like this wasn't going to stop him!

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted again summoning as much strength as he was able to muster only to feel the agonizing strain on his chest as it send signals through his body. Gripping his chest roughly, he felt his vision starting to grow weaker the longer he fought to remain awake within the veil. "S-Sirius!" 

Nothing.... not even a single sound of reply. He was alone in the veil... all alone with only the darkness and the cold to keep him company. 

Wrapping his arms around his chest as he continued to float through the veil as the glimmer of hope that Harry had held on to still remained if only just and allowing the heaviness of his eyes to start to close, perhaps this was all for the best. It seemed like a rather painless way to die and he'd be able to see his parents on the other side for the first time in years. That thought was comforting, his smile twitched into a tiny smile. Holding his arms closer together, allowing the rest of his body to relax and cease being rigid. Meeting his parents.... that sound so wonderful. 

A throbbing pain began to emit from his forehead as it burnt so viciously, without remorse and without warning. The intense feeling of hatred, fear and anger were coming from the scar as Harry gripped his forehead in agony trying to minimize the pain only for it to be in vain. Squinting his eyes open as the pain had become so unbearable to ignore during his 'slumber', he blinked rapidly to get his eyes working as he continued to hold his forehead as his mind raced with confusion. His car usually only began to hurt.. to burn, when Voldemort was near or was feeling a rather strong emotion. It left Harry rather bewildered, forcing himself to become cautious as his eyes slowly began to look around the darkness as he titled his body to an upright position. 

What the hell was going on? Wasn't he dead or at least on the verge of passing over? 

A sharp and angry pain shot through Harry's ears causing the teenager to slip to his knees and grip them in an attempt to ignore and push out the pain. 

"What is going on?" Harry hissed struggling to keep the pain at bay. 

Potter!

Harry's eyes snapped open. "W-what the hell?"

This is your doing isn't it Potter!

The pair of emerald eyes narrowed into slits as he recognized the voice, Harry let out a loss growl. "Voldemort." The moment he said that snake-like man's name, the darkness within the veil began to vibrate and shuffle again in an eerie counter-clockwise kinda of way, watching in clear fascination at what had just happened. He pulled out his hand from his pocket, pointing straight at the Dark Lord. "What are you doing here?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here now would i?" Voldemort growled out angrily as his red eyes flashed with hatred. "Now release me Potter! And perhaps, I may spare some of your friend's suffering!" 

Harry's eyes narrowed. "If you honestly think I'll let you or your little minions hurt my friends, then you have another thing coming!" His wand was within his hand tightly never once blinking or taking his eyes off of the man standing or rather, floating in front of him. Neither one made a move as a nagging feeling at the back of his own head starting to scratch at the surface, as thoughts of why Voldemort had even gotten pulled into the veil has crossed his mind. Pressing his lips together as his lips smirked at the thought of the snake-like man tripping or getting blasted through the veil. "So Tom-"

"Don't call me by that filthy name!" Voldemort snarled. "I'll kill you were you stand, BOY!"

Harry delicately raised an eyebrow. "With what your fingers? I'm the one with the wand here, I don't see you with yours." Thankfully that gave Harry the advantage since he was uncertain whether or not that he would be able to beat Voldemort by himself or if he would have to rely on his luck once more. "How did you even get into the veil anyway, did you trip and fall?"

Voldemort glared. "Be silent boy!" 

"Make me Tom!" Harry shot back.

The Dark Lord eyed Harry coolly as they bore deep into Harry's soul. "You didn't bring me here, did you Potter? No. This type of magic is beyond you something else must have brought me through this blasted thing." Turning around, he effectively began to ignore Harry's existence. "I must find a way back to the realm of the living! My vision will soon become a reality!" 

"Like hell." Harry challenged as thoughts of seeing his friends and those that he had come to are about suffer this mad man's rule. His wand was still pointed at Voldemort. "I won't let you leave here. If I'm going, then I'm sure as hell going to take you with me!" 

"Do you honestly think that you can fight me equally, Potter?" Voldemort questioned maliciously as he gazed down at the boy with his red eyes that glinted with twisted humour. "I am far more powerful then you believe me to be, you may have faced me as an apparition and again with my Basilisk and the dairy." Seeing the bewildered look, he continued nodding slowly and evilly. "Oh yes, I know of your adventures. Destroying one of my childhood memories of Hogwarts." Shaking his head in mocking hurt. "Did you honestly believe that I had not prepared a backup or that Lucius hadn’t informed me of his failures? You are sadly mistaken Harry Potter. No one lies to Lord Voldemort."

"Apparently not." Harry retorted dryly his wand still pointing at him. 

Voldemort's face turned into a snarl. "There is nothing you can do, Potter. I will ALWAYS find a way back to the realm of the living. My anchors will bring me back!" 

'Anchors?' Harry thought as his eyes turned into slits. 'What anchors? I need to keep him talking!' He had no idea what Voldemort was talking about, but whatever these 'anchors' were, it definitely spelt trouble for everyone on the other side. He needed to contact them and warm them! But first he needed more information. "What anchors are you talking about?"

Voldemort looked at him with a condescending look. "Potter, do you really believe yourself to be witty?" He chuckled lowly and shook his head. "What a simple child you are. Do you honestly believe that I have not learned from my mistakes? The moment I tell you what they are, I am a certain that you would find a way back to the living to warn your friends or at least find a way to destroy them. I cannot allow that to happen. My time to rule over all magic is upon me and I will not allow a child and his band of classmates to stop me from completely my noble ancestors work!" 

"Can't blame me for trying." Harry remarked dryly as his arm that held his wand beginning to waver. He had no idea of what to do and no way of warning his friends. The only thing that he could do was shout it. But, Harry resisted the urge to snort, he didn't think that would work. That had been proven when he had shouted for Sirius with no success. The thought of his godfather flashed and felt his blood beginning to boil as he recalled how Bellatrix had used a stunner on Sirius, causing him to fall through the veil. While she hadn't killed him, the woman was directly responsible for him falling through the veil, plus she was Voldemort's right hand woman and the crazed death eater that had ruined so many lives! 

That bitch wasn't here at the moment... But Voldemort was. And nothing would be more satisfying to see him fall. 

"Now how to get out of this forsaken place?" Voldemort mused to himself, once again ignoring Harry, obviously not realizing that the boy held the upper hand. Not that he truly cared, he was far more powerful and resourceful in case the boy tried to pull or do something…. heroic. Nearly causing the snake-like man to shudder. The very word was enough to make him want to vomit. His knowledge of the veil was narrow both to himself and the ministry, the only records that documented even the slightest bit of knowledge was the name: The Veil of Death, and how long it had been within the Department of Mysterious: Since the beginning. Even over a thousand years, no new information had been discovered. 

He would rectify this once he returned! 

Harry struggled to keep the anger that was building up inside of him to take control and whip out a spell, he didn't want to be caught off guard or allow Voldemort to get his wand. In fact, it made Harry wonder where Voldemort's wand had ended up anyway as he recalled from his visions, he always had it on him. Was it possible that he had lost his own wand... or was he merely concealing it for convenience, waiting for the moment where he would be able to get him when his back was turned? 

He sniffled a bit as felt the cold from the veil starting to creep up from his spine, letting loose a sneeze. "A-archo!" 

"What, you're still alive Potter?" Voldemort mocked. "Then again that shouldn't surprise me from the boy-who-lived." 

Harry gave him a cold look. "You're just mad at the fact that no matter how hard you try, you could never kill me. Not to mention that it's the VEIL that's killing me rather then you. Face it, an OBJECT got the better of you and did something that you could never do!" 

"Silence boy!" Voldemort snarled. "I'll have your HEAD!"

Harry shrugged, smirking. "Better hurry, Tom. Time's running out." 

"My name is VOLDEMORT!" The Dark Lord shouted angrily glaring at Harry with his red snake like eyes. "Cease calling me by that filthy half-breed name!"

Harry's smirk remained, he could use this to his advantage. "Why should I? You’re not a schoolboy any more or an Dark Lord in here, Tom. Your just a man. A human, just like me. And there's nothing you can do about it. Face it Tommy boy, you may talk big and even frighten your precious Death Eaters, but when it really comes down to it, your nothing more than an overgrown baby. You don't do anything, you send your minions to do all the work for you! Your nothing more than a figure head!" 

"I'll kill you Potter." Voldemort stated slowly staring at him with a deranged and menacing look. "I'll kill you nice and slow, so that you'll scream for me to stop."

Harry wasn't even phases by that threat. "Oh goodie. Another murder attempt how many are we on Tommy-boy? Five times now?" 

"MY NAME IS VOLDEMORT BOY!" The Dark Lord's voice reached a new octave as he glared murderously. "NOT TOM RIDDLE!" 

As soon as those words left Voldemort's mouth everything seemed to freeze in place and the silence spread throughout the darkness of the veil creating a very uncomfortable tension for Harry and the Dark Lord. Neither one were sure of what exactly to expect, Harry continued to hold his hand tightly as his eyes glanced around discreetly while keeping a trained eye on Voldemort. He didn't trust the man for a minute to not try some kind of bullshit that could end up getting both of them killed or worse reincarnated into the same body! He shuddered at that thought, the very idea of that nearly made him hurl. Gripping his hand tightly and ignoring the urge to whip his head around, he continued to glance and stare. 

'What's going on here?' Harry wondered worryingly as his stomach began to do backflips, the very feel of the veil was starting to get to him. Something felt off yet he was unable to figure out why, he swallowed rather thickly and took a step backwards-

Fwshoooo!

The cutting sound of the air kissed his skin carelessly as the glint of silver managed to skim past him. Harry's head snapped towards where it was racing to and looked on with wonder at seeing the chains of silver clamp upon Voldemort's body. His arms were held high into the air as his feet were forced apart and finally a chain was wrapped around Voldemort's neck. It was rather ironic at seeing Voldemort in this position, watching with surprise and glee at seeing the so-called Dark Lord being chained up like a muggle crook. 

"Release me!" Voldemort hissed angrily trying to whip his head around, only to fail. "Do you know who I am! I am Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in Britain and soon the WORLD!" 

Harry cocked is head to the side. "I don't think that they care-"

"Potter! Get me out of these chains!" Voldemort demanded. "I'll make you my second in command!"

Harry blinked slowly trying to process what he had just heard. "Excuse me?" His tone flat. 

"You heard me!" Voldemort yelled at Harry. "Now release me!"

Harry pretend to think for a moment. "Like hell I will. Do you honestly think I'm going to get you out after all the shit you and your precious Death Eaters did? Fat chance, Tom. You deserve this. Consider this the end of the line for you, it's over." 

Voldemort began to rage angrily as he struggled to snarl at the boy however, the chains that kept him in place were far too strong for him to break loose, and without his wand he was powerless to do anything! He hissed angrily as he began to shout out threats of death and pain towards the teenager, whom was looking on in bemusement at the entire thing. Never before had he ever been so utterly humilated! Him! The Greatest of all Dark Lord's in the past five hundred years reduce to chains like common folk! Once free and the boy taken careful, he would hunt down whomever thought that they could collar Lord Voldemort! Oh yes, they would pay with their lives! A cruel smirk slide upon his snake-like face.

Potter's wand would do the trick. Now.... he simply needed to get free from these blasted chains! 

Voldemort felt a strange change within him beginning to occure, and frankly it did not feel right nor did it sit well with him! Forcing his head down in order to get a glimpse at Potter, he noticed that the boy was gripping the left side of his head with a wary and fatigued look. A horrible chill ran up his spin at the implication as the scar he had inflicted upon Potter began to shimmer slightly, at first he had thought it was blood trying to slide down Potter's face only for him to realize that it had been magic. A different kind of magic. 

"What did you do Potter?!" Voldemort demanded absolutely frightened at the shimmer he had seen.

Harry shot a weak glare at him, still holding the side of his head. "Me? I didn't do anything you wanker!"

"Show me some respect Potter!"

The teenager snorted. "Not in a million years, you old snake!" 

"You brat!" The Dark Lord snarled as he felt a burning feeling beginning to ascend from his heart straight towards his brain, by no means was it pain but the burning sensation was still there as it slowly began to spread through his body. His red eyes slowly started to widened in utter horror as several small streams of magic began to float over towards them, each shimmering with a different color before stopping in front of the two. "N-No!" He knew what they were! B-but how!?!

Harry watched with wonder as the stream began to wrap around themselves as they formed into different items: The diary that he destroyed back in second year, a strange ring that floated maliciously, a locket with an 'S' on it, a yellow cup with the crest of Hufflepuff upon it, a strange tiara like item that sat heavenly and lastly....Nagini. Each of them seemed to float steadly where they were, sitting silently as more chains began to rush towards them wrapping them down and confining them together. Watching with interest as each item, with the exception of Nagini, began to float towards Voldemort, surrounding him in a circular like fashion and started to glow darkly. The sounds of cracking echoed through the darkness of the veil as Harry watched as each item flashed simutaneously as they dissolved into dust as they energy released from it rushed towards Voldemort like Peeves on a warpath and collided together at the moot point in the center: Voldemort.

The feeling of the magic starting to build up and emit from the centre, as Voldemort began to let loose a non-humanesque like scream that pierced Harry's ears. The sounds the came out of the snake man's mouth resembled that of a banshee or even a gargoyle, as he fell straight to his knees trying to ignore the sounds. The feel of the magic pressed against him, not hard or strong, but softly like the wind on a summer's day. However, Harry knew as he stared at the small dome, that was going to change very soon. As he forced himself on his knees, wincing as the sounds of Voldemort's screams beginning to grow louder and louder. He didn't really understand what was happening, not that he actually cared, but he needed to get away and fast. 

Famous last words.

The moment Harry stepped backwards, it was like fireworks exploded all around him. A giant wave of magic was pushed away from the item, followed by a moment of silence before a giant explosion echoed throughout the darkness as a powerful force pushed Harry backwards. As he was sailing through the nothingness? He was staring at the rushing white energy that seemed to have spread like wildfire. The feeling of intensity began to wash over and blind him much like the burning feeling of the sun, as Harry was forced to close his eyes in order to stop the pain that threatened to burn out his eyes. Unfortunately, the pain from his scar once again started to act up for third time. Thankfully it was at least bearable this time around! As the feeling of the magic began to wash over him and the feeling of water kissing and caressing his skin ever so gently, soothing the rest of his body as he allowed himself to relax....

Water?

He felt light.... lighter than he had ever felt and the coldness of the liquid feeling was gentle, pressing against him. It felt nice. Just being able to lay within the water, wherever it came from, Harry didn't really care. Then again, perhaps this what was death was like, just lying in the water and not worrying about the world around him. A smile began to slide upon his face, allowing his body to shift positions and sleep. He had been lacking it and really, after everything that happened he deserved it. 

When he awoke, he'd go and find Sirius. And his parents.

Grunting softly as Harry felt a strange noise ring in his ears, but ultimately ignored it, promptly back to sleep. Suddenly, out of complete and utter nowhere, he felt a strange feeling of lightness once again and the feeling of the cold starting to rush against his skin without any sense of warning, that made Harry shiver. The echoing of gasps also did nothing to help him either, followed by the tugging feel as well. He winced and struggled to keep his eyes shut as he felt the floor vibrate and shook beneath him.

Couldn't these people let him sleep?

"Is he okay, is he breathing!?!" A voice questioned hysterically.

A growl was heard. "He's breathing, but I still need to check his pulse. Over there and stay out of the way Flint!" 

Flint? What kind of name is that? 

The feeling of a hand placed on his neck made Harry shiver, whom was unsure to physical touch. It wasn't bad though....it was almost gentle, really. His body began to move and his eyes threatened to twitch open, he squinted his eyes and ended up staring towards the shining light that hung above. He was greeted by a pair of dark blue eyes that gazed down at him with long golden blonde bangs, with a face of someone unworldly. There was only one thought that went through Harry's mind at that exact moment.

"A....are you an Angel?" 

Only for darkness to claim him once again. 

Whoever that person was, they had to be an angel. There was no way someone was beautiful as that could ever be human. 

\---

"H....hmmm....." 

Harry groaned as he struggled to get up as the rays from the light took him by surprise. Holding up his arm as a defence against them, he squinted his eyes. "W-where am I?"

"You're awake. That's good."

Harry titled his head as he came across a blonde haired man with stunning blue eyes, wearing a blue jacket that seemed to be made out of some type of rubber and a black shirt. Harry felt a tingle the longer he continued to gaze up at the man, only for him to shake off the feeling and dismiss it. After all, the tingle was probably due to the fact he had been unconscious for merlin knows how long! He continued to watch as the blonde haired man walked towards him and could feel the air of a leader surrounding him, and as the man took a seat in front of him and stared intensely at him with electrical blue eyes that seemed to stare deep into Harry’s soul. It was at that point when he felt a whirlwind of pressure being forced upon him, nearly chocking as Harry felt the power coming off of the man. Just who was he? 

Harry’s eyes than focused around the bright white room, observing it intently as he saw the open window and hovering curtains as the wind blew inside of the room. Hanging on above was a television which was turned off and a file holder on the front side of the door that was in plain sight. On each side of the bed he was currently laying in there were two tables, both having a vase of flowers in them. His mind seemed to slowly began to take in the information as he returned his attention on the man, taking note of the blonde hair and blue eyes once more as his own eyes widened in recognition. 

"Y-You’re that angel!" Harry spluttered out before he frozen realizing what he had said and suddenly felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

The man's lips twitched ever so slightly, and the gaze of his eyes danced with mirth. "I didn't think my looks would be on par with those of an angel." He chuckle a bit as the boy sitting in front of him flustered with embarrassment, it was rather very cute. 

Harry resisted the urge to snort. "I was barely conscious!"

"Sure you were." The teasing tone wasn't lost on Harry.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night,......?" 

The man blinked slowly. "What?" 

"Your name." Harry stated staring at the man with an unwavering stare held with determination. "It's polite to introduce yourself to one another, and to be honest, I don't know who you are." 

The man's eyes shot up in surprise and held curiosity within them, before a small smile slide upon the man's face. "My name is Volkner, I am the Gym Leader here in Sunyshore City." 

"Volkner?" Harry repeated allowing the name to roll off of his tongue as if to taste, it was a bit weird yet intoxicating as he dwelled upon the name. That being said, what the hell was a Gym Leader and where was Sunyshore? Harry had failed to notice the strange look he was receiving from the man. "Harry, Harry Potter." Holding out his hand towards the man as Volkner blinked into surprise but nevertheless gripping and shook hands. "Nice to meet you." 

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1-end
> 
> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Chapters 1 through 9 have already been written as they are posted on fanfiction.net under my penname Sky's Eternity. I will try to post some of my other works time goes bye, so I hope you will look forward to them and future chapters to come.


End file.
